


Oops

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Googleplier follows commands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack owns a Google, Jack talks into himself a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a blurb.  
> Hope you like it.

The air is knocked out of him as he is pushed against the wall. He feels strong fingers tug at his pants to get them off, his breath hitches as he feels the lips brush over the skin of his neck. Before he truly knows what is happening, he feels his pants pool around his ankles. A hand travels from his thigh to the edge of his shirt. Willingly he puts his arms up and the shirt ends up somewhere on the floor. He moves his hands to pull the other man’s shirt off. In awe he looks at the muscles under his skin. “Fuck me.”

“I'm was planning on doing that.” the other whispers in his ear, shivers running over Jack’s back.His brain tries to process what is happening but all the blood is travelling towards his dick. 

The strong hand moves towards the hem of his boxers, it rests on the skin between his bellybutton and his boxers rubbing the skin softly with his fingers. Jack tries to control his body and not jump on the man feeling him up. A moan is pulled from his mouth when the fingers pull on the small hairs.  
Jack curses as the fingers dip into his boxers slowly circling around his base.  
He closes his eyes and decides to let it come as it may. “please.”

Jack suddenly is lying on the bed eyes open and dazed. He looks into the brown eyes of the other man and bites his lip. A loud gasp leaves his mouth when he feels grinding against his erection. He wants to make a witty comment but can’t come up with anything. As sudden as he feels it, it is gone again and he is flipped on his belly.  
Jack already knows what if coming and he props his ass up for easy access. The strong hands almost rip his boxers off. Jack hears rustling like he is searching something.

Without warning a cold lubed up finger slides into him, jack clenches around it and groans in pain. The burn spreads through his body and makes his dick twitch. He bites into a pillow when a second finger is added. A load moan still leaves his mouth from the sensation. His breathing is heavy as the fingers start to scissor him open.  
He swallows thickly, “please.” He just wants a dick in his ass. 

He doesn't have to beg long, he is getting what he wants. The other is just as eager to get on with their little session. Jack groans loudly when he feels the tip push in, the burning of the fingers is nothing compared to what he is feeling now. The other doesn’t give him time to adjust as he thrusts his entire cock inside of him.  
Jack yelps hard, he feels like he is getting ripped apart. The feeling turns to pleasure soon enough and he finds himself panting.

Jack feels the dick pull back and slam into him again, he lets out a loud moan and presses his face into the pillow again.  
“fuuuuuck.” he groans into the pillow and feels tears escape from his eyes.  
The dick feels so big for him, he pants already and wants to feel it more.  
When it grazes hard past his prostate he moans harder than he thought possible.

“you like that? Being fucked by your robot.”  
The voice fills the room and Jack nods into the pillow. He feels how a hand grabs a fistful of his hair and how it pulls it backwards. Jack moans loudly again. The man under him repeats his question but now with a growl.

“YES ,yes Google. Yes i like it.” Jack moans almost breathless. His cock twitches hard and he closer his eyes. The other lets go of his hair and lets him fall back on the pillow. His heart is beating loudly, precum already leaking out.  
Jack feels a hand grab his dick and start jerking him off rough, he yelps from the feeling. 

It doesn't take long for him to scream out and shoot his cum on the sheets. Google keeps on fucking him hard and suddenly plunges his nails into the skin of Jack’s hips. He pulls out and releases hard on Jack’s lowerback. Jack whines softly because he misses the contact, he rolls over and pulls Google on top of his chest. He presses a needy kiss on the robots lip, “why though?”

“You gave the command ‘fuck me’ yourself after you stubbed your toe.”


End file.
